


Flirting

by Sarcxstic_Stilinski



Category: TMR - Fandom, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: ;)), Biting, Blow Jobs, Dom!Newt, Explicit Language, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fingering, Flirting, Jealous Newt, Kinky, Sir Kink, Smut, gally is your friend, sub!Reader, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcxstic_Stilinski/pseuds/Sarcxstic_Stilinski
Summary: Newt's been ignoring you for a few days now. How do you get his attention? By flirting with others, of course. This leads to some very inappropriate things. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YO FEEDBACK GIMME SOME PLES ;))

My eyes darted over to Newt quickly. He had been ignoring me for three days now, and I had no clue why. I had tried asking him, but he only brushed me off, and I was getting annoyed. What could possibly make him like this?

I sighed and leaned against a tree tiredly. I hadn’t been assigned anything today as no one had gotten hurt. I was a medjack here in the glade, and I loved my job, but sometimes I had days off if no one got hurt.

So, I was left here pondering on how to get his attention, when it hit me. Something that always got his attention was when I flirted with other guys. It was something he had hated from the beginning.

I pulled off the tree swiftly and walked confidently over to Gally, my best friend. He was standing over to the side watching the builders while commenting on their work.

“Come on, you slintheads. It’s simple.” Gally yelled, crossing his arms while huffing annoyed.

I stepped up and stood beside him, leaning against him slightly. “Hey, Gally,” I stated, feeling him wrap his arm around me.

“Hey, y/n,” he stated, his eyes still focused on the workers as they pushed up a wall. I turned my head slightly enough to see Newt staring at the two of us harshly, hitting the ground with his hoe.

“I need you to act like we’re flirting,” I stated, placing my hand on his chest while smirking.

“Is it because of Newt,” he stated, looking down at me, playing along. “You’ve been complaining all week.”

I nodded curtly and looked over my shoulder to see Newt clenching his jaw, his eyes still on us. “I don’t know what’s going on, but he won’t talk to me at all. I just want to get his attention.”

Gally laughed and nodded. “I get it, I guess.”

I smiled and hugged him, standing on the tips of my toes to it looked like I was whispering something in his ear. “It’s definitely working.”

Gally laughed again and let go of me as Newt began to march up to us. We laughed together until Newt came up, wrapping his arm around me possessively.

“What’s going on here,” Newt questioned, raising his eyebrow. I winked at Gally before turning to Newt.

“Oh nothing, we’re just talking.”

Gally smiled and nodded before he walked away, stating that he had to go yell at some workers, winking at me before he disappeared.

When he was gone, I turned around and placed my hands on Newt’s shoulders. “Is there something you would like?”

Newt stared at me for a second, clenching his jaw, before I felt him pick me up, throwing me over his shoulder. I yelled something incoherent and my arms flailed randomly before laying on his back. “Okay, I’m going to take that as a yes.”

Newt remained silent and walked calmly, taking large steps to the homestead. He opened the door smoothly and pulled us in, slamming It behind us. He walked up the steps and to his room, never saying anything. He walked into the room and shut the door before he placed me against the wall and covered me with his body.

He pressed his face into my shoulder and breathed deeply before pulling away. He then pushed forward and kissed me roughly, my tongue slipping into my mouth. His hands pushed me against the wall by my hips. I groaned lowly and pulled away, biting his lip softly.

“What was that about,” Newt growled, his hands still pushing against me.

“What do you mean,” I questioned innocently, smirking slightly.

Newt’s lip pulled up into a snarl. “You know what I mean. Out there with Gally. What was that?”

I loved this side of Newt. He was always so cautious and sweet until it came to the bedroom. Here? Here he let out his wild side.

“You were ignoring me, so I decided to find someone who wouldn’t,” I smiled smugly, batting my eyelashes at him.

Newt pushed forward again and captured my mouth shortly. “So you wanted attention?”

“Yes,” I whispered lowly.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir,” I whined quietly, leaning back as Newt dove down, kissing my neck roughly.

“Who do you belong to, y/n.”

“You, sir.”

Newt smirked and bit my neck softly before he threw his shirt over his head, unbuckling his pants. “You gonna be a good girl for me?”

“Yes sir,” I whimpered. Newt dragged his palm against my side, his other reaching up to grip my hair before he pushed me down onto my knees. He pushed down his pants, freeing his cock.

I looked up at him through my lashes and quickly grabbed it softly, pressing my lips to it. Newt groaned lowly and watched me as I took him in, bobbing my head back and forth. Newt muttered something under his breath before his hips snapped into me. I moaned lowly and pulled back slowly, licking his head.

I took a deep breath before I went back, going as far as I could go, deep throating him. I coughed and pulled away quickly, hearing Newt groan loudly. Then, he pulled me up, pushing me back up against the wall.

He was out of breath and sweaty as he fumbled with my clothes, trying to pull them off. I helped him quietly until I was completely bare.

He moaned under his breath at the sight of me and kissed me roughly. “I just can’t get enough of you,” he whispered before he went harsh again. “Can I fuck you,” he whispered, his fingers sliding against my folds.

“Yes, sir,” I moaned before yelping as he pushed two fingers in roughly, scissoring me to stretch me out for him. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of me quickly before he pulled out abruptly, lining up with my entrance.

He bent down and picked up my legs so I was pressed against the wall still, my legs wrapped around him. He then thrusted in, kissing me to cover out moans. I gripped his shoulders as he thrusted slowly before he quickened his pace, making the wall shake.

I whined into his mouth as he kissed me roughly pulling away only to breathe before going back. My hands ran across his back, scratching him harshly as I felt my release building up. I could feel like he was about to as well when I came, screaming in pleasure in his mouth. He snapped his hips into mine three more times before he came as well, groaning against me. He disconnected our mouths and bent down to bite my shoulder roughly, leaving a mark.

He breathed slowly and heavily before pulling out, holding me still. He brought us to his bed and laid me down, dressing me slowly.

“You don’t have to work today, just sleep. I’ll tell ‘em you’re sick if they didn’t hear us.”

I chuckled and looked up at him tiredly. “What about you,” I questioned. “You’re not tired?”

Newt smiled and shook his head. “Yes, but I’ve got to finish a few things and then I’ll come back.”

I nodded and watched him pull on his clothes. He then bent down and kissed my forehead sweetly. I sighed in comfort and pulled a blanket over my body. Newt walked towards the door before pausing, turning to face me as he walked out. “I love you, but never do that again. I’ll make sure to give a real punishment next time.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired.

It had been a few days, and Newt seemed to be continuing his habit of ignoring me. I was pissed. Was I just a nice fuck to him? I prodded at my dinner sadly, watching Newt from where I was sitting. He was talking to Alby about the new greenie, but that’s all I was able to make out.

Gally sat beside me and poked me when he noticed I was spacing off. “What’s got you all down, y/n?”

I sighed and shrugged slowly. He pursed his lips before wrapping his arm around me tightly. I laid my head on his shoulder, sighing lowly. “Why does he always ignore me, Gally? The only time I see him is when he comes to bed, and that’s normally after me. I’m tired of him only coming when he needs me. I miss him.”

Gally nodded at the confession and rubbed my shoulder soothingly. “Well, he’s been extra busy lately. It seems like the creators have been messing around with us for some reason, and the greenie’s going to be here soon.”

I made a sound of acknowledgment before standing up, looking over to Newt once more. He was staring directly at us, fire in his eyes, but I couldn’t find myself to care. I walked over and gave Frypan my dishes before walking to my room in the homestead.

I could hear Newt following me, but I ignored him. I walked up the rickety steps quickly and made it to my room when I felt his hand clasp around my arm. I didn’t acknowledge him.

I pulled myself free from his grasp, but he grabbed me again – this time, by the waist. He wrapped his arms around my waist completely and pulled me to him, my back against his stomach. “What do you think you’re doing, babygirl?”

I rolled my eyes and tried to pull away, but he turned me quickly and pushed me against the wall. “Newt,” I grumbled, pushing my hands against his chest, “I am not in the mood for this.”

Newt sighed and bent down. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong,” I screamed, hitting his chest, “what’s wrong is the fact that you ignore me for days on end. I only see you when you come to bed, and that’s it. What the hell is wrong with you, Newt? You can’t treat me like this!”

Newt rubbed his eyes and shook his head. “I’ve just been busy. I’m sorry that I can’t give you all the time in the world.”

I tried to speak up, but I was cut off by Newt’s lips on mine. “Newt,” I mumbled against him, “I need you.”

Newt grinned and pushed me against the wall harder. “Trust me, I’m going to fuck you, baby, but you definitely need to be punished.”

I moaned lowly and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down against me. “Newt,” I drawled out.

He swiftly spanked me, sending chills up my back. I whined against him, but he pulled back. “That’s not what you call me.” He spanked me again, harsher than before.

“I’m sorry, sir,” I mewled lightly. He smirked at the words and pulled us to the bed. He sat down and pulled me over his lap, his hand running over my ass tenderly.

“I’m going to spank you ten times,” he growled, pulling down my jeans and underwear. “Count them all.”

I nodded, and I felt a harsh hit against my ass again. “One,” I counted, biting back a moan. Another hit. “Two.” Another. “Three.” By the end, I could feel myself almost dripping arousal, biting back moans and tears at the same time.

“Ten,” I groaned and wiggled against him. He smoothed his hand over my butt slowly and bent down to press his lips against the flesh lightly before biting down, marking me. I screamed silently and pushed myself against him, but he simply pulled me off of him.

He pushed me stomach down onto the bed and pulled my shirt off of me. He pressed his lips against my back and neck, sucking hickies into my skin. I heard him unbuckle his belt as he pulled away from me, and I bucked my hips backward.

I felt him press himself to my entrance, lubing himself with my arousal before he pushed in slowly. I groaned at the feeling of being filled. He pulled out slowly before pushing right back in, moaning at the feeling.

He repeated his movements quickly, his hips snapping to mine loudly. He grabbed my hands and pulled them behind my back, his hand meeting my ass time and time again.

I could feel myself ready to release, and he could tell. He pulled out quickly, stroking his length quickly. He pulled me off the bed and pushed me to my knees in front of him. I instinctively moved forward and wrapped my lips around him, bobbing back and forth quickly.

Newt wrapped his hands in my hair and threw his head back, moaning loudly. He was throbbing inside me. I moaned around him and swallowed, making him release quickly. His hips stuttered, and his hands fisted my hair tighter before he pulled out of my mouth. I swallowed easily and looked up at him.

“But I didn’t get to-“

“And you won’t,” Newt cut me off, helping me stand up. “Punishment. It could have been worse, y/n.”

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him tightly. “I do still miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr @sarcxstic-stilinski


End file.
